Permanent Amnesia?
by MelodyPlane123
Summary: This is a story about when Todd lost some memories after a fall, and everyone, especially Maurecia, has to help bring his memory back. But will anyone come to the point of not wanting that to happen? My first wayside story in fanfiction. Tell me your opinion please.
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday, the day for all students to get home and finally breathe. Well, maybe not everyone. A very special class, in the third floor, had not yet finished the day.

What a beautiful day, the sky was clear, blue. Louis, exhausted, preached a great deal of screws on the ground for what was to be a swing. It was tiring, but he gave thanks to having a job he liked. Those kids were everything to him.

Maurecia sighed, looking out the window, deploring the fact that she couldn't go out and play. There should be a rule that prevented working on nice days.

- Come on class, just on more box and you're free to go.

Mrs. Jewls asked the students to help her bring many dusty boxes of books to the second floor, since Louis was busy. Dana, cheerful, ran down the stairs, delighted to have so many books with various subjects on her hands. Myron helped Stephen to load a wheelbarrow full of yellow paper, Maurecia, with Jenny's help, slid the rails, taking large quantities of unused materials, Todd carried boxes that covered his vision, making it difficult to walk. The rest of the class was behind, wiping the traces of dust that accumulated in the corners of walls.

- Mrs. Jewls, i'm tired, can we stop with this? Asked Myron.

- Now now Myron, you must help your classmates. If you don't want to load that, go clean the floor. Said the teacher, taking a cloth from her pocket.

Todd stumbled, unable to see very well. Apart from being big, the box had a funny smell, prompting Todd to think that something had died in there. The boy turned his head and began to breathe through the mouth. His pants were wide. For every step he took, it seemed that they were falling. He deserved it, he didn't heard his mother when she warned him that the pants were dropping more than usual, but he didn't care. After that, he just wished to return home, put the pajama and play video games all night.

Todd was so deep in his thoughts that unintentionally stepped Leslie. The girl screamed, frightening Todd for moments. The box rocked, Todd ran in front to avoid the dropping. What he didn't realized was the stairs in the front, then so when he no longer felt the ground, the boy fell.

Students who were further ahead turned to see what had happened. Many leaves fluttered through the air, dusty spread, and Todd spread the floor, unconscious. People made a circle around the boy.

Maurecia walked up, getting shocked by what she saw. She ran to him, grabbed him, hit him lightly on the face, "Wake up!" she cried, letting tears run down from her eyes, but Todd did not react.

- What happened? Mrs. Jewls asked, after a great effort to break the circle of prying eyes.

- Todd fell out. Maurecia said, sobbing. - And he doesn't wake up.

- We must go to the hospital! Dana affirmed. - He's becoming very pale.

The pink teacher ran to the living room, picked up the phone, fumbling, and called for help. The ambulance didn't take long to arrive. Many eyes have seen an orange-haired kid be taken by several men in white. Maurecia watched everything; her face was bathed in tears. Jenny pulled a handkerchief and gave it as comfort to her friend. She tried to smile, saying it was okay, but she wasn't sure, and Maurecia realized that.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wayside students were restless. The news was still running through the halls. Everyone knew. During four days no one knew anything about Todd. Probably he was still in hospital. Maurecia was more depressed than everyone else. Unable to go to the hospital because her parents would not let her to go such a place, contented herself with the support of her friends.

The bell rang. Nobody wanted to have lessons.

All students climbed the stairs. A deathly silence surrounded the whole school. The day was still beautiful, with sun and blue sky, but nothing, nothing could make Maurecia smile. Being away from her love really took the flavor to everything.

She was climbing the stairs when hit against something, or someone. Despite her balance, the wheels on from the skates didn't help, making her unbalance up and lean back. For a moment forgot Todd and all the sadness and concentrated in what was about to happen. She was about to fall! Maurecia could not stand, her feet slipped on the stairs. She closed her eyes and waited to feel pain in the back, or at least fall from stairs. Or even

- Gotcha!

Maurecia opened one eye at a time. She felt her hand being held by another hand. He looked forward and saw

- Todd!

The boy looked confused but acted naturally. Pulled Maurecia, making her return her balance, and smiled.

- That was close. Said the boy. - Rollerblading is not safe here. I mean, have you ever looked at this school? It looks likes some crazy circus in my opinion.

- Oh Todd! The girl did not hesitate to give him a hug. - I missed you so much! This was a nightmare without you. Are you alright?

- Umm, yes, i'm okay. You're one of my friends, right? That's why you know my name.

- Of course i'm your friend. She looked at him. - That's a weird question.

- Oh sorry, this can explain better.

Todd opened the bag and pulled out a small white paper. He opened it and gave it to Maurecia. She read it silently and blinked several times.

- Amnesia? You have amnesia? She asked.

- Yes. It seems i fell out and hurt my head, but my parents explained everything. It happens in this school.

- I know. I was there

- Really? Great! Then you can give me to know this school again. You know, now that I don't remember anything, everything seems new to me.

- I...I guess i can do that. She pause. - Don't you really remember anything?

- No.

- ...No one?

- Nope. Nothing.

Maurecia opened her mouth in despair. She lowered her arms and looked at the little paper again.

- Are you okay? Todd asked. - You seemed upset.

- No, it's just ... the idea that you don't remember me ... is frightening.

- It also took me to accustom myself to all of this. But if this makes you feel better, I'm still a bit confused.

- OK…

- Hey, you have not presented yourself.

- Oh right. I'm Maurecia.

- Nice to meet you, Maurecia. Are you in Mrs. Jewls class?

- Yes.

- Good. Me too! Can you show me where is it? I can't wait to meet my other friends.

- Sure. The girl was still fumbling with the situation.- Let's go.

They started up the stairs.

- Amnesia hun? So, about your memory. When will return to normal?

Todd shrugged.

- I don't know. The doctor said to live my live normally, so the memories will come back, sooner or late.

- And you don't really remember nothing? Sorry ask you again. I'm just trying to understand.

- Of course. We can't pretend everything's alright. Well, i do remember some of my birthdays, and when my gold fish died. I also recall a prom, i think it was here, but the rest i can't remember. It's like a block in my head. Very annoying.

- Must be.

- What about you? Are you a close friend of mine? Or just a person i know?

- You hang out with me alot. Just like Dana and Myron.

- Dana and Myron... Todd scratched the chin. - Sounds familiar. Why am i remembering a small, fat guy who thinks it's king of the world?

Maurecia giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Todd looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

- What? What's so funny? He questioned.

- That must be Myron.

In front of them passed a small purple octopus. Behind them was a woman, a little fat, running, with a spatula in her hand. Shouting in a poorly english, greeted the children.

- Hello kids! Can not speak now. Have octopus to cath. See you in lunch!

And disappeared, entering into a room.

- Who was that?

- Miss Mush. She's the cafeteria's lady.

- Was that a baby octopus?

- It's one of her pet. Don't worry; she's not going to cook him.

- Oh, in that case she sounds a lovely person.

- Lovely, sure…


	3. Chapter 3

- Amnesia hun? Myron stroked his chin. - When that happened?

- When he fell Myron. Four days ago, remember? Dana said.

- Oh right. The boy reaches out. - I'm Myron. I'm class president of this class. Your class. Mostly my class. Because i'm president.

- Shut up Myron. Dana went to Todd. - Don't listen to him. He's not class president or president of something. I'm Dana.

- Nice to meet you, Dana. And Myron, of course. Todd smiled. - Wow, this is one big class. I wish i could remember you all. You sound nice.

- Oh, you will. Those things take time. Mrs. Jewls stated. - One time my uncle also had that. Poor man, face full of pimples and had to stay in bed for a long period of time. That's why childhood is the best time to have it.

- Mrs. Jewls, I think that's chickenpox.

- Oh.

- What happen if you cannot get good again? Eric asked.

- Well; Todd put his hand behind his head. - If that happens, my parents said I would be undergoing a little operation...

- They will going to open your head? Myron yelled.

- Cool! Stephen said.

Mrs. Jewls slapped hands.

- Okay class. Let's start with the lessons. Everyone sit now.

Everyone sat down and started to take off the books. Todd stood up, looking for a place. Dana pulled the boy's sleeve and pointed behind, indicating the empty seat in the corner of the classroom. Todd shook his head in gratitude and sat down. Maurecia was now smiling and opened her schoolbag. From inside Fluffy jumped into her arms and licked her cheek.

- Not now Fluffy. The class began. I play with you later. Hey, and guess what, look over there.

The animal looked excited to where his owner pointed and then his smile disappeared, turning into horror and anger. That kid again. The boy who apparently made his dearest Maurecia cry day and night, allowing him to be always with her with no worries. Now he's back. The war starts again.

The hedgehog growled.

- Now Fluffy. Todd's back but he's different. He lost some of his memories and everyone, including you, must help him to get better.

The hedgehog growled again.

- I'm happy too, Fluffy! Now get in the bag.

- Let's start with science class. Who can tell me where men come from? Mrs. Jewls asked.

Several hands rose and the pink teacher took a look at the class.

- Yes Rondi.

- Many years ago, the first man came from an alien ship.

- Very well! Now students, can you tell me how fire was invented?

- I'm sorry Miss Lady Teacher, but i think you're wrong. Todd said.

- Excuse me Todd, but now people only speak to answer questions. Nothing more.

- But it's not correct...

- Todd, if you keep talking, i will put your name on the board.

- But, i..that...

- I'm sorry Todd, but rules are rules.

Jewls Mrs. wrote Todd's name under the word "discipline." The boy sighed and opened his mouth to say something in his defense, but a fast image passed before his eyes. All he could see was pink.

- Wow…

- Todd! Please, i know you have amaniaza, but that doesn't mean you're different from the others.

- Amnesia, Mrs. Jewls.

- Todd! No speaking!

And with that, the teacher shook her head and circled the boy's name.

When the bell rang, all the students ran to the playground. Todd sat on a bench, pulled out a sandwich and began to eat it. Students spent by him and whispered, others laughed nervously and waved, others were limited to stare. All that made Todd feel uncomfortable and probably different, as if he were something from another world.

His class, curious, sat around him and began to question him.

- So Todd, what are you eating?

- Food.

- You know, that's a sandwich.

- Yes, i do know this is a sandwich.

- And do you know who am i?

- Some weird kid with a halloween costume.

- Yes, that's right. I'm Stephen, yes? Stephen?

- Look, Stephen, i don't remember you all, but i remember a lot of things, like sandwiches and other things.

- So you're saying you remember dishes and foodstuffs?

- No. I'm saying

- Don't worry Todd, that's a great start. Remember food is good because you need that to eat. Now, do you remember what an apple is?

The boy rolled his eyes. Clearly that morning would be difficult.

- Look, i appreciate your company, but please treat me like you used to treat. I'm not different, i just don't remember you yet.

Myron sat next to Todd and showed a mischievous smile. With all the naturalness, he took a large piece of sandwich and put it in his mouth.

- Hey, that's mine! Todd said.

- Then surely you remember when you ate mushroom surprise and you fell in love with Mrs. Jewls.

- No, i don't. And how is it possible that I fell in love with that crazy lady?

- Oh, all you saw was Mrs. Jewls everywhere. But it was Maurecia which undertook to finish it off.

Maurecia elbowed the fat boy's shoulder. - Myron shut up!

- What? Now he's got this, we must recall the most memorable moments. Don't you want to have your Todd back?

And with this Myron entwined the fingers and stretched his lips, trying to make the sound of kisses, but all he got was laughter from all the students, except Maurecia, who tried to hide her red cheeks with an anger face.

- Myron, cut it out. Warned the girl, pressing her fists against her legs.

Todd became interested with the conversation. - No, go on. I want to know what happened.

- Sure my friend. We have a lot to tell. Could you help me, Dana?

- Of course. She leaned forward. - This was what happened.

And they were all seated, listening very carefully what the four friends spent throughout the year. Myron and Dana talked and talked, Maurecia lowered her head whenever she felt her face warm, and Todd was fascinated by what he heard, though most of those crazy adventures seem to have no sense. But it was fun to heard them.

The bell rang for the second class of the morning. This time, everyone was more excited.

- I can't believe we climbed the entire school with a french chef! This time Todd was happy and did not care that the sandwiche had been eaten by his supposed friend. -I wish to remember that. It must have been really cool.

- It was! The Principal has a picture of him at the office, if you want, later, i can go get it to show you. Maybe it triggers something in your memory. Myron rolled his wrist in a majestic gesture, imitating the kings. - You see, me and the Principal are best pals, so he doesn't mind.

- What kind of best friend doesn't remember your name? Joked Dana.

- He knows the "M"s. I'm sure deep, deep down he knows my name.

- Yeah, you keep believe in that.


End file.
